The white line of love
by BabyTears
Summary: Fuji is in love with Tezuka, yet he is running away from it. [TezukaXFuji fic, hints of EijixOishi, strong FujixSaeki friendship.]
1. The Addiction

The white line of love

Author's Note: Hi I'm new here...this is my first try in writing a Prince of Tennis shounen ai fiction...well I'll work really hard... so do give me some reviews and some advice. I apologize if there are grammar mistakes... Well most fictions I have seen are always poor Fuji trying to chase Tezuka...so here I'm trying the opposite... Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I wish Fuji and Tezuka belongs to me...but sadly they don't...

Chapter one: The Addiction

(In Seigaku, Class 3-1)

Tezuka Kunimitsu watches as the petals falls gently from the Sakura trees onto the ground. He enjoys quiet moments like this. It's is with scenarios like this that he can free himself from tennis, schoolwork and something else. Something that ever dangerously threatens his sanity. Tezuka let out a soft sigh as he shifts his view to the tennis court. There among the sea of blue figures was his greatest weakness. Fuji Syusuke. Before he knows Fuji, the word uneasy never appears in his dictionary.

At first Tezuka brushed it off as a thought that the prodigy before him was just merely a close friend. Someone he would consider a good rival to his tennis skills who shares the same dreams as him. Then it deepened. He started craving for Fuji's company every single moment. A slightest contact against his fellow teammate would result in a skip of his heart. A gentle smile from Fuji would just remove all the stress and frustrations within him. Perhaps it's that deadly smile that had poisoned his heart and thoughts. Yet, Tezuka would yearn for more of those deadly smiles. It had become an addiction that he could no longer resist. It's not just those smile he wanted, no. He knew he was being greedy, yes, but he wanted more. He wanted Fuji, all of Fuji Syusuke.

(Meanwhile, at Seigaku's Tennis court)

"Ok guys! We'll take a fifteen minutes break. Buchou will come later to brief us on the up coming mountain training for regulars so if you don't wish to run laps, be back punctually!" Oishi Syuichiroh's voice echoed through the tennis court as the exhausted regulars sat on the concrete floor, gasping for fresh air. Fuji Syusuke as usual, had his trademark smile on his face. He wasn't even abit tired. If Tezuka was here, he probably would. After all, Tezuka was the only one who could make him play tennis seriously.

Fuji Syusuke wasn't the kind of person who would just show his tennis skills to anyone. He would, if he finds his opponent worthy of his precious racket. Tezuka Kunimitsu was one of them, followed by Echizen Ryoma and his brother Yuuta. Even when Eiji Kikumaru was his best friend, he never revealed his real skills to him, simply because he tends to talk too much and would go on and on about how he would defeat his triple counters. He had tried once and he's not going to try it again. Vividly, Eiji reminds him of Ibu Shinji from Fudomine.

"Fuuuuujiiiiiii!!!! Pants Why do you always use Tsubame Gaeshi on me? It's not fair!" Eiji could barely catch up with his breath. He had already lost count how many times he had failed to win a match between him and Fuji in their three years of life in Seigaku just because of his buddy's triple counters. In fact, he didn't even have the chance to force Fuji to use the remaining two of the triple counters, Higuma Otoshi and Hakugei. A quick Tsubame Gaeshi was all it needs to seal the game.

"Hnn... If I don't do that, your eyes will probably be looking elsewhere ne?" Fuji countered. Some things are simply too oblivious to his naked eyes. That was enough to kept the whining red haired quiet as shades of pinkness soon filled his face.

Fuji chuckled as he walks to his racket bag to retrieve his towel. Wiping the sweat around his neck, the prodigy noticed a tall figure leaning against the court's fences. Fuji looked up and smile sheepishly when he realized it was Tezuka. Feeling numbness in his legs, Tezuka tries to remain calm as he sits next to the prodigy. Silently cursing his legs, Tezuka tries to change his attention to the freshmen that are picking up the tennis balls that were scattered around the floor.

"I doubt you played seriously...Fuji" the blue eyed blinked at Tezuka's comment and let out a soft sigh as he sipped a mouthful of water from his bottle. Tezuka had definitely know him as if he was the back of his palm. Fuji wouldn't say that he don't know Tezuka as well as the latter knew him but sometimes they need to draw a line between each other.

"Sa... You knew me too well don't you buchou?" This time it's Tezuka's turn to blink. Fuji Syusuke, of course Tezuka knew him well. Everything, every movement, every word and most importantly, every smile that comes from that prodigy he had them engraved in his heart. If there is a subject in school that is related to Fuji, he would have scored a straight ace.

"It's the same as how well you know me Fuji...but perhaps for my case, it's a bit more..." Tezuka stood up and walks off towards Oishi. By now, break time is almost over. Fuji stares at the back of his buchou as the smile from his face fades. Perhaps Tezuka was right, from the way things are, he sure doesn't knew Tezuka as much as Tezuka knows him. But then again, how much does his best friend knew about him? How much does he know about the struggle within his heart that he's been trying so hard to deny? Probably nil. And he would never know.

"Fuji...are you ok? You seems lost in thoughts?" Eiji asked with concern as he places his hands on the prodigy's shoulders. Replying his friend's concern with a weak smile, Fuji rises from his seat and pulls Eiji along with him towards the rest of the regulars. Throughout the briefing, Fuji was lost in his own world. He gaze dreamily at the pink petals that had fallen from the Sakura trees surrounding the courts. Beautiful and yet they couldn't last long, which to the blue eyed, was pretty ironic. He was in deep thoughts when he heard a voice calling out his name. Startled, Fuji turn to see Tezuka standing in front of him, the other regulars had already return to their practice.

"Te...Tezuka...erm sorry I wasn't playing attention to the briefing...guess I was too engross with the Sakura petals...ne aren't they pretty?" Fuji smile at his friend as he points at the Sakura tree that was near the court entrance. Tezuka looked up and stare at the tree that the prodigy pointed. A rush of warmth suddenly fills him. There, under that very same tree was when he first knew Fuji. It was there that he had first seen Fuji's smile and it was at that particular tree that he had realized, he had planted his seed of addiction for his fellow teammate. He was in love with Fuji... under that tree that Fuji had just pointed to.

"...Yeah they are... Fuji... here, take this instruction guide home and read it... and please pay attention next time." Fuji couldn't believe his ears. Is that all Tezuka's gonna say? Isn't Tezuka gonna make him run laps for not paying attention? Fuji's eyes widen in confusion as he watches Tezuka places the instruction guide on his palm.

"No punishments?" Fuji muttered.

"Nope... but you'll have to go shopping with me later...I'll see you after practice." Fuji could have sworn he saw a smirk on his Captain's face. Perhaps Tezuka was in a good mood today. The prodigy was about to walk towards the bench to keep his instruction guide when he stops dead in his tracks. Tezuka just asked him to accompany him to shopping. Those who do not know Tezuka well would not have find any error in their captain's words but for Fuji, he did. Shopping? Since when will his stoic and cold captain would go shopping? He never ever mentions it let alone doing it.

"...Poor Tezuka... the Nationals must have stressed him greatly..." For a moment, Fuji was wondering if Tezuka's sanity had really snapped.

TBC

/Phew... There...I'm done with chapter one! Well Fuji's denial to his love for Tezuka might come in the next chapter if not it'll be in the third... I might take some time to write the next chapter...:P Hope you guys like the part where Fuji pointed the Sakura tree to Tezuka... that tree would still make it's appearance in my up coming chapters... till the next chapter... ja... bye bye!/


	2. Holding Back

The white line of love

Author's Note: Finally...Chapter two is done... I was having a long time deciding Fuji's reasons for his denial to our poor buchou... and well it seems there could only be a rather reasonable one. Saeki appears in this chappie... I just simply love this guy... hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I wish Fuji and Tezuka belongs to me...but sadly they don't...

Chapter Two: Holding back.

Fuji Syusuke would normally look as if he had his eyes closed. But not today. His baby blue eyes had never been close since Tezuka had ask him to accompany him shopping. He had practically spent the remaining practice session starring at the cold and stoic captain. Even now as they are walking side by side against each other, his eyes were still glued onto the taller boy. Just like how a curious kitten would be, Fuji carefully observes the target before him. The situation is somewhat new and thrilling to the prodigy. Shopping? What would Tezuka possibly buy? He is not the kind of person who would get himself some nice clothes and neither would he be buying any girly stuff because besides Tennis and schoolwork, Tezuka don't see the point the get into relationships. And he is not the kind to rush to a cd shop to get the latest cds because basically, a cassette player is the most modern piece of technology in his room.

"...We're here." Tezuka said as he suddenly stop in his tracks. Fuji looks up and he felt a drop of sweat trickling down his forehead. A sportswear store. Of course... where else would Tezuka go shopping? The blue eyed sigh as he follows Tezuka. As his eye scans around the brightly lilted place, a familiar figure caught his eyes.

"Saeki?" The named one turns and squints his eyes.

"Fuji?" Saeki smiles as he walks towards Fuji and Tezuka.

"What are you doing here? Dating?" Saeki teases as he stares at the two tennis genius before him. The rumors he had heard previously about the two best players of Seigaku might be true after all. Tezuka greets the grinning boy with a bow as he politely walks away to let the two friends have a private conversation. Fuji narrows his eyes as he threw Saeki a death glare.

"Saeki...if that is meant to be as a joke...David could do better." The prodigy folds his arms across his chest. Knowing Fuji, the vice-captain of Rokkaku quits his jokes and pulls Fuji to a corner. He makes sure that Tezuka was a distance away from them before he turn to face his best friend.

"Fuji...well I...do meant my previous question as a joke but...there are rumors about... you and Tezuka going around." Saeki said a in soft but serious tone. Fuji drew in a deep breath as his mind slowly digest Saeki's words. Rumors...about the two of them? What about the two of them? And who started it?

"Ru...mours? What about them? This is getting interesting..." Fuji smiles. He did not need to ask actually. The answer is predictable.

"Well...there are different stories but all of them have a common point...the both of you are dating." Saeki sigh. He wonders if his friend will find this piece of news entertaining or flare up the way he would when he had a match with Kirihara a couple of months ago. He held his breathe and wait for a response from the blue eyed. Part of him was hoping that Fuji would admit to those rumors because everyone in Rokkaku was bombarding him with questions as he was Fuji's best friend and Itsuki was really irritating him with his whys. But the other part of him knew that if Fuji and Tezuka were together then his friend would no longer be in pain and agony.

"Saeki...unfortunately...we...are not dating... and you know me... I don't plan to tell him anything..." Fuji lowers his head so that his hair would cover his eyes because he knew that even if they are closed, Saeki would sense his sadness. After all they have been friends since they attended nursery school. Fuji always finds it funny why he never had the same feelings for Saeki like he did for Tezuka. It would be much easier and the damage done would be at the minimum. Saeki places his hands on his friend's shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Perhaps...it's better to tell him. Ja... I gotta go...gotta get these new tennis balls back to school. Anything just drop by next door. Bye!" Shrugging his shoulders, Fuji watches his friend disappears among the shoppers.

"Better to tell him huh...what a joke." Fuji mutters.

"...What joke?" the blue eyed jumps and turns to the voice behind.

"Oh...erm nothing just something Saeki told me... so what did you buy?" Fuji inquires as he flashes a smile across his face. Sometimes he hates himself for being such a pretender...even when Tezuka is around he still could not reveal his true self. The captain of Seigaku reaches into his bag and pulls out a couple of Tennis related magazines. Fuji blinks and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tezuka growls. The prodigy could be so unpredictable at times.

"Ne Tezuka...you sounds so serious over practice when you told me to accompany you shopping. For a moment I was wondering if your sanity had snapped. And it turns out that you just wanted to get these magazines. Tezuka...sometimes you are simply too hard to understand." Fuji pauses at his words. And what Tezuka said earlier replays in his mind.

_'It's the same as how well you know me Fuji...but perhaps for my case, it's a bit more...'_ Is he really that bad at understanding Tezuka? Fuji was about to walk out of the store when he notices a couple of silver accessories that was on display in a glass showcase. A particular necklace with a pendant in the shape of a tennis racket caught his eyes. Tezuka thought he saw sparkles in his teammate's eyes as the prodigy drags him towards the showcase.

"Excuse me sir, can I have a look at that please? I didn't know I could find such things in a sportswear shop..." the promoter smile and carefully took out the necklace from the showcase.

"It is rather popular among tennis lovers. This actually comes in a pair... you can get one for your girlfriend." the words came innocently from the promoter's mouth.

"...I don't have a girlfriend... It looks so nice thou...ne Tezuka? Guess I am not buying it...sorry for the trouble sir." Tezuka frowns as he notice disappointment from those blue eyes. He could tell that Fuji really likes that necklace which he held fondly in his hands.

"...Sir...I'll take a pair then. Could you separate it for me?" Tezuka said as he pulls a couple of bills from his wallet. Fuji looks up and stares at Tezuka. Did Tezuka just said that he is buying the pair of necklaces? Who is he buying it for? Does it meant that there is someone in the brown eyed's heart? Fuji could feel his heart aching. He watches as the promoter hands Tezuka two small, blue colored carrier which Tezuka held in his hands with care. Whoever the girl is, she would definitely be happy to have such a loving Tezuka as her boyfriend.

"Fuji let's go." The blue eyed nods his head and quietly walks along the taller boy. His mind is churning with images of various girls who knows Tezuka. Who was that lucky girl? Being too engross in his own thoughts, Fuji did not even notice that Tezuka had slide one of the blue carrier into his racket bag. It is an easy task for the captain, as Fuji had not zipped up his bag properly. It's not usual for Fuji to do that but for today, too many things occupies his thoughts and when that happens, Fuji tends to ignore little details like this.

"Fuji... when you get home. Read through the instruction guide I handed you earlier. You'll miss out something if you don't" Tezuka had reminded the prodigy on purpose. Fuji nods his head as he returns to his thoughts. He could have ask Tezuka who he intended to give those necklace to but he knew that Tezuka would have told him if he wanted to and since he did not, Tezuka definitely would not appreciate it if he probes on.

"Ja... I see you in school tomorrow then." Fuji watches as Tezuka disappear from the corner of the road. A sudden loneliness grasps him from within. Sometime Fuji wished that Kimi Sama had granted him the ability to freeze time. He wouldn't mind walking down an endless road that leads to nowhere with Tezuka by his side. He wish he could tell Tezuka how much he love him but no, he could not, or he should say he is running away from it. Cupid had definitely played a big joke on him three years ago when he first met Tezuka. He was drawn to him like a moth drawn towards a fire. Everything about his teammate fascinates him. Especially his seriousness in tennis, something which does not apply to him despite the fact that he was, as what others had called him, a tensai, a prodigy.

Tezuka's passion for tennis is rather infamous among those who had knew him. And it had been proven during his match with Hyotei's captain. Fuji had watch how the latter went to the extend of sacrificing his left hand in order to win the match. And even thou the captain had lost the match, it was clearly that he had no regrets because he had put his whole heart into it. Before that, Fuji was a person who played tennis with no regards for winnings or loses. He just enjoys the thrill of forcing his opponents to their limits and gets contented as they suffer. But now, Fuji tries to play his matches seriously ever now and then, at least in front of Tezuka, the one whom he has love dearly. Shaking his thoughts away, Fuji slots the key into the keyhole of his front door.

"Syusuke you're back? How's school?" Yumiko, his elder sister ask with a smile on her face.

"All's well, Yumiko nee san. I'll go and take a shower...please call me when dinner is ready. I'll be taking a short nap." Fuji returns his sister with a smile as he heads into his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Fuji places his racket bag by his bed and flops onto the soft mattress. Bliss...something that only come to him when he closes his eyes and thinks about nothing else...and when he is with Tezuka. His eyes shot open as the name flashes across his mind, reminding him something instantly. He leans on his side as he reaches into his racket bag to search for the instruction guide. As he pulls out the stacks of white paper, a bluish object falls out.

"...Hnn? What's this?" Fuji leans further out and picks up the familiar object. A blue carrier. He wonder if he had seen it somewhere. He carefully pulls at the white ribbon that had sealed the opening of the carrier. His blue eyes widen as he empties it's content onto his palm. The necklace that he wanted. He remain daze for a couple of seconds before he fumble into his racket bag again for his cell, punching those numbers that he had remembered better than anything else.

"This is Tezuka speaking..."the voice from the other line came.

"Tezuka...you...the necklace..."Fuji pause, waiting for an explaination from the brown eyed.

"...I put it in there while you were in deep thoughts...your bag was left unzipped and it's just big enough for me to slot the little carrier in." the answer came.

"...The necklace is meant as a pair you know... for couples... Tezuka..." Fuji gently caresses the necklace in his palm. For a moment he was relieve, because that would meant that Tezuka is not giving the necklace to any other girls. But then again, he brought a pair so what happen to the remaining necklace?

"Fuji... that's my point of getting them... one for you... and the other for me. Do you get my message?" Tezuka heaves in a deep breathe, half praying that the prodigy being a genius understand his words, half hoping that the other would not reject him when he understand.

"Demo, Tezuka we are not... " Fuji blink as Tezuka's words knocks senses into his brain. Did Tezuka just? Or was it his mind playing with those words? The tensai didn't dare to think any further, hoping that all this was his part of his own wishful think. How could Tezuka, Seigaku's pillar of support, ever likes him? Then, what comes next from the captain left Fuji crying.

"...Fuji...I...love you." The words came in simple and unexpected. Fuji clenches the necklace by his chest as the vision before him became blurry. How he wish that he could just run up to Tezuka and tells him how much he had love and yearn for him. But he couldn't. Somewhere within him is holding back. Fear. He had never been in love, never date. He had never felt this weird feeling for a girl let alone now, his friend of the same sex.

But the main reason is his brother. Will Yuuta be able to accept the fact that his elder brother is a, as what the rest of the world would call, homosexual?

"...Te...Tezu..Tezuka... I... This is not right... I... I love you too... so much... that it is scaring me... but... I can't... Yuuta... he...his friends will all tease him if they find out that his brother is a homosexual...gomene Tezuka." The blue eyed hangs up the phone as he hugs his knees towards his face, letting the tears that had been bottled up releasing through his face like stars that had fallen from the sky.

(On the other hand, in Tezuka's room)

Tezuka closes his eyes as the other party hangs up. Collapsing into his bed, the usual calm and stoic captain sent angry punches into his pillows. He can never understand why Fuji would always put his brother above everything else, and above him.

To Tezuka, Yuuta never seems to appreciate his brother's love towards him. And Fuji was always there, protecting the little brat who push him away, not wanting others to compare him to the older brother who had been name the tennis prodigy. Still, being the big brother, Fuji took everything quietly, covering the sorrows within him with a smile that was carve onto his face since Kimi Sama knows when. And it was only when it comes to his brother in concern that he would play his tennis matches seriously. He would defeat those who defeated his brother mercilessly, with Echizen Ryoma in exception. Not that the prodigy have any feelings for the little freshman, he is just grateful that Ryoma had sealed Yuuta's twist spin shot, thus preventing his brother from hurting and damaging his shoulders.

Looking into the mirror, Tezuka stares at the reflection of the tennis racket pendant that was hanging by his neck. This time round, he is going to make sure that Fuji realizes that there are other things that are more important than his little brother.

TBC

/There...another chapter completed. There will be a lot of FujixSaeki friendship in the next chapter...and some TezukaxYuuta hopefully (ah...as in it talking people...) and well of course our Fuji is still running while Tezuka is still chasing. (Grins...I love seeing Tezuka suffer...haha...jus kidding...Fuji will kill me...) The next chapter might be long...and I might put Ryoma, abit more hints on Golden Pair into the picture soon...that is if the story doesn't gets too long.../


	3. Waiting promise

The white line of love

Author's Note: Chapter 3's up! Well as I had promise...this is a long chapter...hmm I don't plan to put the two lovebirds together yet...maybe next chapter? I'm trying to end this story by next chapter...because I can't bear to let Fuji suffer any longer...anyway here goes...

Disclaimer: I wish Fuji and Tezuka belongs to me...but sadly they don't...

Chapter Three: Waiting promise

The sound of the doorbell fills the hallway as a figure stumbles out of the bedroom. Cursing under his breath, Saeki rubs his eyes as he walks towards the front door. His eyes widen as he stares at his visitor who was completely drenched from the heavy rain that had began since evening.

"Fuji! Holy cow you should have at least get yourself an umbrella!" Saeki pulls his friend in as he closes the wooden door. Running into his room, he grabs a clean towel and places it into Fuji's hands which, by now, was rather cold. The vice-captain of Rokkaku senses something amiss as the prodigy quietly dries himself.

"Fuji... something... happened right?" The question came carefully. The blue eyed looks up at his best friend and flung himself onto the taller boy. The tears that had just dried up moments ago soon join the melody of the rain again. Saeki kept quiet as Fuji continues to cry his heart out, fully expecting the reason to the prodigy's pain.

"Saeki... Tezuka...told me that...he loves me. All these years... I have long for those words and yet when they came...I told him that we are not possible... Saeki... the truth is, I wanted to be with him... but I can't..." Saeki could feel his heart aching. For him to see Fuji in such a state, it has got to be the first time. The tensai he knew was always smiling and happy, not frail and weak, like now. Fuji would never cry in front of anybody, not even in front of his own family and friends. It makes Saeki wonder when was the last time he had seen a geuine smile from the prodigy since he had fallen in love with Seigaku's pillar of support, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Fuji slowly pulls off from Saeki as he plops down onto the sofa. Sighing, Saeki reaches forward to retrieve the damp towel that is hanging around the blue eyed's neck. He paused when he notices something dangling from Fuji's right palm, which was clench into a fist. Effortlessly, he pulls the necklace from Fuji who by now was exhausted from crying.

"... You brought this at the sportswear shop?" Saeki ask, holding up the necklace before Fuji's face. He soon regrets his actions as sadness fills those blue eyes of his friend.

"...Tezuka...brought it and slip into my racket bag without me knowing...and I called him... that's when he told me he love me...But I said no, for the sake of Yuuta...I had to say no." Fuji said softly. Saeki feels like whacking the prodigy with his tennis racket. Sometimes he wondered if Fuji is existing in this world just because of his brother.

"Look Fuji... I know you care for your brother but this is not the way. Sometimes you just couldn't sacrifice your happiness just to make Yuuta happy and you know that he definitely won't appreciate that. Fuji... you just have to follow your heart and let nature takes its course." Fuji looks up and his blue eyes widen as Saeki wrap his arm around his neck. He felt a sudden coldness that mingles with those warm hands of Saeki.

"There... looks really nice on you..." The silvered haired grins as he pulls Fuji into his room and passes a mirror to the blue eyed. Staring at his own reflection, Fuji gently raises his hand to his neck and gently touches the pendant. He wonders if it's other pair is hanging on the slightly tan neck of a certain brown eyed.

"...What's this suppose to mean?" Fuji asked.

"It means... to follow your heart... you have been running away long enough and deep within you, you know how much you love him. The problem does not lie with Yuuta...it's you Fuji... you are running away. Your love for Tezuka scares you right? You are afraid of how others will react when they find out about your relationship with Tezuka... because it is not normal. And also you have never dated before thus you are not sure how it should go being the fact that both of you are guys. Admit it Fuji, Yuuta is just a barrier you use to put a distance between you and Tezuka isn't it?"

Fuji blinked. Is he really running away from his own feelings and using his brother as a barrier?

"Ne Saeki... perhaps you are right... maybe Yuuta is just an excuse that I use on myself to refrain my feelings from Tezuka... I'm not sure about how a relationship with a guy would go... you know like... dating and... and..." the prodigy paused as his pale cheeks turn into a slight blush of pink.

"And?" Saeki inquired as he takes a sip of water from his mug. All the talking is making him thirsty.

"...and...and...ki...kissing..." Saeki choked and a couple of coughing followed up.

"FUJI SYUSUKE!!! So that is what that has been worrying you? Ok...let's just put it this way... kissing is the same as you kiss a girl... oh right you never date before... well... erm... ok... kissing is...well...ahh never mind... I think Tezuka will be able to teach you that one day..." Saeki grins as Fuji's face turns bright red.

"Ne Fuji...it is getting kinda late...there's school tomorrow so you better go back and get a good sleep ok? And think about what I tell you." Saeki places his hand on Fuji's head and gently ruffle the smaller boy's hair. Sometimes the silvered haired felt that Fuji is just like a little brother to him. He didn't know why but he would always be there protecting the prodigy. Just like how Fuji would protect Yuuta, he would be there for the blue eyed, even without being asked. He finds it funny how he never feels the same way for Yuuta as he did for Fuji.

"Sorry to trouble you Saeki... guess I still need to give myself sometime to remove the barrier I created. Oyasumi." Fuji gave a weak smile and closes the door behind. He knew he needed a good sleep now, at least this is the only time where his heart would stop aching, where time stops in a world that only belongs to him and Tezuka. A world where he finds his courage to look at Tezuka in the eye and say, I love you.

(The next day)

Tezuka could feel himself losing his sanity any moment. It's just a matter of time. Fuji had been avoiding him since morning practice. And each time Tezuka tries to talk to him, the prodigy would repel from him as if both of them are positive magnets. It is as if he is transparent. He could feel his headaches arriving any moment. If he does not have an image to uphold, he would have pinned Fuji against the fences and dumped him with lots of whys. Why Fuji could still smile and pretend nothing had happen? Why did Fuji still choose his brother over him when he knew how his heart feels? Why?

"Ne Buchou... something bothering you?" the voice sent Tezuka back to his senses. It's Echizen Ryoma. The first year let out an evil smirk as he takes a few sips of Ponta. He knew that there is only one person who has the ability to make their captain daydream.

"...It's nothing. Go back to your practise before I make you run laps." Tezuka growled. He senses something amiss from that smirk on the first year's face.

"Fuji senpai just went to the tennis club room to get something. No one else is inside...I'll tell all the members that you want us to run laps to warm up." Ryoma gave Tezuka a cheeky wink as he pushes the captain out of the tennis court. Sighing, Tezuka walks towards the tennis clubroom. Sometimes he wondered if Ryoma would be so clear about such things when it concerns Sakuno. Taking a deep breath, Tezuka gently opens the door to the clubroom.

"Ah Eiji I'll be done in a second, just let me put on my necklace ok?" Fuji's voice came softly. Tezuka narrowed his eyes as he notice the object that was hanging around the prodigy's neck that seems all too similar to that on his own tanned neck.

"Fuji..." the prodigy let out a small gasp as a pair of hands hugs him from behind.

"Why are you avoiding me? Why is it that Yuuta is more important to you than I am? Why Fuji? Do you know what you've done to my heart? Can you hear it? It's no longer the sound of it beating, it's the sound of it shattering..." Tezuka whispered softly as he turns Fuji around and pulls the blue eyed close to his chest.

Fuji felt his vision blurring. And the next thing he knew, he felt tears on his checks, not just his, but Tezuka's as well.

"Te...Tezuka?" Fuji looks up and slowly reaches for his captain's face. He suddenly hates himself for causing his beloved so much pain. He hates himself for running away instead of following his true feelings. But most of all, he hates himself for using his brother as a barrier between Tezuka and himself.  
  
"Gomene, I didn't realise I'm causing you to suffer so much...please...give me some time...to find the courage...to be selfish...and when that day arrives, I promise that I'll place you in the number one spot of my heart. A spot that is only reserve for you and nobody, not even Yuuta, could take that place." Fuji smiled brightly as he gently wipes away the tears that had fallen from those beautiful brown eyes.

"I'll wait Fuji...you can continue running but I'll always be chasing...until you decided to run...into my arms." Tezuka pulls the blue eyed closer and hugs him tightly.

"Ne Tezuka...for the time being...will you wear this for me? Saeki put in on for me yesterday...he told me to follow my heart…and when I do, I want you to put it on for me..."Fuji carefully removes the necklace around his neck and hook it onto Tezuka's.

"You better keep your promise or I'll make you run laps..." Tezuka mumbled as he planted a gentle kiss on the tensai's forehead. Fuji blushed, wondering if the current moment is a reality or just one of his usual dreams. And to see shades of pink on Tezuka's face is definitely a priceless sight, which, is only privilege to the prodigy.

Just then, the door flung open and the remaining regulars falls on top of each other. Fuji froze as he felt a dangerous aura around him. And what comes next, came more than the tensai predicted.

"1000 laps around the court. NOW!" Tezuka barked, showing no signs of mercy.

"Hai..." the Regulars quickly pick themselves up and run off to the courts. The prodigy giggled. He wonders if Tezuka will be that stoic when it comes to relationship. But then again, Tezuka had already proof that wrong. The captain of Seigaku has emotions after all.

"Ne Tezuka...when we get together...I'll not let you command me that easily...you better be prepared." Fuji whispered as he give Tezuka a quick peck on his left cheek and run off to join the other regulars. Dazed, Tezuka gently touches his left cheek. Letting out a soft smile, Tezuka walks out of the clubroom and headed towards the tennis courts. He knew Fuji needed some time, and he knew he'd wait, no matter how long it takes.

(Later in night, at the Tezukas' residence)

"Kunimitsu! You have a visitor!" Tezuka's mother called out.

"Hai..." Tezuka places his pen on his desk and quickly walks towards the main door. He wondered who would visit him at such a late hour. And when he saw who his visitor was, Tezuka narrowed his eyes.

"Tezuka san. Sorry to disturb at this hour." Yuuta apologised.

"It's ok. Let's go to my room to talk...I do not wish to wake my grandfather." Tezuka said as he invites Yuuta into his room.

"...Tezuka san...I heard about my brother and you...from Saeki san...are you serious about...your feelings towards aniki?" Yuuta ask as he looks at Tezuka with a pair of determined eyes. Just an hour ago, Saeki had went to St. Rudolph and told him everything about Fuji and Tezuka, and how he became the barrier between then two of them  
  
"Yes...very much." Tezuka replied with no hesitation.

"...Then...onegai...please take good care of aniki!" Yuuta bow.

"Yuuta..."Tezuka is lost for words. He never knew Yuuta could be so caring towards Fuji.

"...I know how much my aniki loves you. Even thou Saeki san said he used me as a barrier to put a distance between the two of you, the fact is, he is really hurting inside. That baka... he is my aniki... so long as he is happy, I won't mind who he loves...even if it's a guy. Why does he always think so much for me when I'm just a brat who is jealous with my own brother's tennis skills?" Yuuta knelt down and started crying.

"The reason is simple...you already said he is your aniki right? And as an aniki, Fuji is protective towards you. You know... sometimes I am get green eye seeing how much Fuji cares for you..."Tezuka places his hands on Yuuta's shoulders and pat them gently.

"...Now I can finally understand why aniki loves you so much...I just came to confirm my doubts. I'll get going... Tezuka san...I'll hand my aniki to your care from now on. I will go and talk to anikilllso that the both of you can get together soon." Yuuta bid Tezuka goodbye and gives a polite bow before walking out of the main door. As the younger Fuji walks out of the Tezukas' residence, he knew that he just needs one last step to succeed in bringing happiness to his aniki and Tezuka.

TBC

/Wow...I'm finally done with this chapter...I have a long author's block for quite some time and since I'm working, I'm usually too tired to think of a proper plot. Anyway thanks for the review guys. It keeps me going. Sorry I didn't manage to put in golden pair thou, as it'll get too long... I might end this story in e next chapter... :P Anyway here's my reply to some reviews.

Ikyutakei: Thanks u SOOO much for reviewing my chappie and my sample as well heh…

Yuki-mono: Well yes Fujiko wore e necklace…and yes TEZUKAxFUJI ALL THE WAY!!!

Driftingwanderer: Well I'll be ending my story in e next chapter...I just wanna write a fic where Fuji won't look so desperate, I mean most fics I've seen seems to portray him that way and I dun really like that. He may be sadistic but then again he can also be a one man romanticist.../


	4. Cupid's Blessings

The white line of love 

Author's Note: It's finally coming to an end...Chapter Four... it's about time these two get together...and well hopefully there ain't anymore crying. Really appreciate those who gave comments to my previous chapter... So here's e finale. Minna arigato!

Disclaimer: I wish Fuji and Tezuka belongs to me...but sadly they don't...

Chapter Four: Cupid's blessings.

Fuji Yumiko let out a soft giggle as she gently taps her fingers against the dining table. She is still very much amused by the event that had happen earlier in the evening.

"Nee san...you seems to giggle a lot today...did something good happen?" Fuji asked. He already lost count how many times his sister had been laughing to herself since she returns home from work.

"Can't hide anything from my precious Syusuke ne? You know... guesswho came to look for me this morning? Yuuta..." the reply successfully opens the eyes of the younger Fuji.

"Yuuta? Hmm not like him to go all the way to your work place instead of going for tennis practice..." Fuji mumbled quietly.

"I heard that... well... that's where it concerns you Fuji... He told me about you and Tezuka kun..." Yumiko said in a serious tone. Fuji's already opened eyes opens wider at his sister's words. Yuuta knew about...his feelings for Tezuka? And now even his sister knew about it too? Fuji stayed rooted onto the floor, dazed and unsure about how to react.

"Syusuke...Nee san is not sensitive about the whole homosexual thing... as long as you are happy, I'll respect your decisions...and Yuuta... he felt that he is being a burden to you... that he is the reason as to why you avoided Tezuka and run away from your feelings. Now if that is the case, you are not protecting Yuuta, you only make him feel miserable. And if you are worrying about fubo (here it means parents...if not someone please correct me...), well I've talk to them about it... and they respects your decisions. As for what makes me giggle... it's what Yuuta told Otousan..." Yumiko chuckled as her memories refresh her of what happened earlier in her office.

"What...did Yuuta said?" Fuji asked as his baby blue eyes stares at his sister with confusion.

"Well Otousan was kinda shock when he learnt about your sexual preference. And Okaasan was going on and on about how sweet the love between teenage boys were..."Yumiko paused for a moment to steal a glance at Fuji who looks like his jaw is about to fall of any moment. That is exactly the same expression she had when she heard their mother's comment.

"Ahem...and Yuuta said something that successful shuts the both of them up. He told Otousan that he promise he'll carry the family line in your place... that Yuuta..." Yumiko chuckled. Fuji felt tears coming out from the corner of his eyes. They are however, tears of happiness. He mumbled a thank you as he walked towards his beloved sister and gave her a hug.

"Silly...you don't need to thank me... it's Yuuta... ne Syusuke... have you... kissed Tezuka kun yet?" Yumiko teased, trying to add a smile on her brother's face. A light shade of pink crept up the tensai's face as he walks away to his room. Not satisfied, Yumiko followed behind.

"Someone's blushing... you know... I did a tarot reading for the both of you... and it says that the angel will smile thrice before Cupid bring forth a miracle under a sakura tree... ne Syusuke... there are quite a lot of Sakura trees around our area... " Fuji let out a soft smile. Yes there are a lot of Sakura trees but there is only one that belongs to him and Tezuka. And he knew that he'd only find the answer to the miracle under the said tree.

(The next day morning at St. Rudoulph)

If Fuji Yuuta were a person with a weak heart, he would probably die from a heart attack in his own dorm. He had definitely not expected to see that in the early morning.

"Baka aniki! What are you doing in my room at this hour? And don't you have school? And must you sit there with your face covered by your fringe? Baka!" Yuuta barked as Fuji covered his ears with his hands.

"Maa Yuuta... cool down... Firstly, I came here half an hour ago and seeing that you are sound asleep I couldn't bear to wake you up. Secondly, today is a Sunday and thus there is no school. Thirdly, well I think I dozed off while looking at my brother's cute angelic face." Fuji smiled innocently. He sure is a sadist and definitely Yuuta is his favorite prey. He simply enjoys seeing Yuuta getting angry because Fuji concluded that this is the only way for them to communicate.

"Yuuta... thanks...for giving me a chance to be selfish..." Fuji said as he pats his brother's head.

"Aniki... Tezuka san really likes you... so don't use me as a stupid excuse if you don't love him... you can just tell him straight that you don't love him. But then again aniki likes Tezuka san too right? If not you'll not have so many pictures of him in your favorite photo album..." Yuuta countered, successfully getting a service ace. Fuji blushed and hit his brother's head gently. He wondered where did Yuuta learnt to be so cheeky.

"Ne aniki... actually... I sort of guess you like Tezuka san because of that photo album... but I didn't know you were holding back because of me... aniki you are such a baka...if I had mind I won't be the one to start the rumor...oops..."Yuuta covered his mouth with his hands and shakes his head franticly as Fuji cornered him against the wall.The tensai'seyes are opened wide and the smile on his face turn into a evil one.

"FUJI YUUTA... SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SPREAD THE RUMOR ... WELL THANK YOU..." Fuji said as he shakes the life out of Yuuta who for once, suddenly knew what it is like to have his life hanging on a piece of thin thread.

"Demo aniki... isn't it better? You don't need to explain it later when you date Tezuka san... I'm saving you lots of trouble..." Yuuta retaliated and earn himself freedom from his brother's deadly grasp. The younger Fuji couldn't help but stare at his blushing brother. He decided that it's a good thing that his aniki is dating Tezuka because it would meant that Fuji would spent more of his attention on the Seigaku captain than popping by his dorm as and when he likes.

"And also by doing that I'll spend more attention on Tezuka instead of visit you right?" Fuji read out his brother's thoughts aloud leaving Yuuta wide eyed.

"Aniki... you can really be scary at times... ne... I know how you thought that I'll mind about you and Tezuka san... but seriously I'm all right with it... really... and I'm no longer a kid... I can protect myself... so aniki I can't be selfish to take away things that only belongs to you. And last night I went to look for Tezuka san... and I know that he really loves you... so aniki... go and believe in your love for him. You have look after me all this years but now it's time for someone else to look after you and that is... Tezuka san... go ahead... and be selfish." Yuuta heaved a sigh of relieve and was about to push Fuji out of his room when he realize the tears that trickled down his brother's baby blue eyes.

"Arigato Yuuta... for everything... especially for carrying the family bloodline. Saa... I'll get going... oh and, show me the girl who will be my kawaii brother's wife soon ne?" Fuji gave a cunning grin as he wipes away the tears in his eyes. Yuuta scratch the back of his head embarrassly as he recalls his conversation with his father earlier this morning. He wondered where he got the courage to talk to his father like that. Fuji gave his brother a gentle hug and he walks down the corridor. At that moment, Fuji knew that it's the right time to let go of his brother and look for the miracle that only belongs to him and Tezuka.

(Later in the afternoon, at the Tezukas' residence)

Tezuka Kunimitsu lay on his bed with his eyes closed. The quietness around him was a blessing which he had considered a gift from kami sama. Time flies and it had already been a week since he had confessed to Fuji about his feelings. He knew he had promised to wait for Fuji's answer and he had reminded himself to be patient yet as time ticks by every second, he is filled with uncertainty and anxiety. He is afraid that the answer would still be a straight no. Yes he, the ever fearless captain of Seigaku tennis club is afraid, of nothing else but losing Fuji Syusuke. Ironic it may seems but that is his greatest and most fatal weakness. Just then, the serene surrounding is being broken by the ringing of Tezuka's cell phone. The stoic captain jerked up from his bed and rush to his study table. And he let out a gentle smile when he heard the voice from the other line.

"Ne Buchou... you wanna go out... for a date?" Fuji let out a chuckle. He could totally figure out the look on Tezuka's face currently.

"Date? Fuji...you..." Tezuka paused, wondering what Fuji had meant by the word date.

"Maa... I'll meet you at our sakura tree at six... if you are late... I'll never take back that necklace from you again... Ja." Tezuka stared at his cell phone and at his watch for a couple of seconds. Fuji had told him to meet at their sakura tree but there are so many of them all over Tokyo. And to make matters worst, Tezuka barely even have thirty minutes to find out where Fuji was. Tezuka folded his arms across his chest and thinks hard. Is there a sakura tree that belongs to Fuji and him? Then as soon as it hit him, Tezuka dashed out of the house. For a while he is thankful that his family is not at home to witness his uncivilized behavior.

(At Seishun Gakuen)

By the time Tezuka reached his school, he looks like he was suffering from asthma. His hair was messy and his spectacle was sort of tilted. But there was no sight of Fuji anywhere. Is he late? Tezuka looked at his watch again and he felt his heart sank. He is late by five minutes. He walked towards the Sakura tree where he first knew Fuji and leaned against it. The stoic captain gently raises his hand and slowly opens his tightly clench fist to reveal Fuji's necklace. Perhaps this love for Fuji really wasn't meant to be.

"Ne...can I have my necklace back?" a voice purred softly behind Tezuka. The brown eyed blink and turn around to find a smiling tensai. And for the very first time, Fuji saw Tezuka smile, one that Fuji would considered as beautiful as the sakura petals because it will only last for his own viewing and it's a treasure that can only be found by blue eyed and nobody else.

"...I thought you said that you'll never take it back if I'm late?" Tezuka asked as he swings the necklace in front of Fuji's face.

"Right...I almost forgot that you are five minutes late... Saa.. I guess I'll go home... you can keep the necklace for good then...Ja!" Fuji turned his back against Tezuka and begins to walk towards the school gate. Tezuka panicked and dashed forward to grab the tensai's wrist. He pulled Fuji towards him and gently hooks the necklace around his neck.

"You are not gonna run away again are you? Am I worthy for the number one spot yet?" the question sounded more like a plea to Fuji as Tezuka hugged him tightly.

"Do you have that little faith in us? Or have you forgotten about my promise to you? Didn't I say that when you put on the necklace for me, it's when I will follow my heart? And here I am now, running into your arms... learning to be selfish. So, I won't be running away anymore because... right now I've found my courage to say, I love you Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji replied as he slowly pulls away from Tezuka and gaze into those hazel brown eyes with determination. And for the second time that day, he saw that angelic smile from the taller boy's stoic face.

"I love you too, Fuji Syusuke... and now that you wore that necklace, there no way you can escape because I'll lock you by my side forever." Tezuka ended the sentence with a third smile. Gently, he tilt Fuji's chin and bend down to kiss those lips that are as soft as the sakura petals that are showering the two lovers with blessings from above. And with that, the prediction came true. _'The angel will smile thrice before Cupid brings forth a miracle under a sakura tree.'_

_- Owari -_

/ I'm finally finish this fiction which lasted half a year and yet there were only four chapters... much love and thanks to everyone who had review this baby of mine which I've work really hard on. I'll continue to work and do give reviews for my up coming fics. I hope you guys like the ending. There are people who said that my TezuFuji are out of character but actually I did it on purpose... because I want to show a part of these two bishies that nobody knows. A Fuji who is incapable of putting up a mask when it involves love and a Tezuka who does have emotions. Hugs and kisses to everyone again because without you guys I won't finish this fic. babytears/babysyusuke. /


End file.
